Green and Blue Familiars of Zero
by fairystail
Summary: Louise summons her familiar from the kim possible world and someone else gets dragged along as well. i own nothing. read and review please
1. Chapter 1

Heres a new story yes i know im terrible like this always doing new stories but never finishing any however they get stuck in my head.

* * *

**Ron**

Ron stoppable was bored. Everyday it was get up, go to school and get bullied, go home, get called on a mission, act like a dopey sidekick on the mission, Kim gets all the credit, go home. Lather, rinse repeat.

Today was the same. Drakken had come up with some plot to take over the world using microwave ovens. It wasn't even a threat to the world the worst it could do was short out a few microwaves in the nearby vicinity. But Kim said they had to stop him, they had to spend several hours on a plan, two hours walking through a jungle to sneak up into his unguarded lair and destroy the worthless device. So Ron as the good sidekick went along with it.

"Behold Shego my..." Ron tuned him out. _"Why does he always reveal his grand plan as soon as we are within earshot?"_

Kim stepped out into the light and cue Drakken "Kim Possible? how did you get in here?"

Ron then stepped out into the light _"and... now!" _"Wait who are you?" Drakken asked.

Ron was surprised however to hear Shego sigh before she piped up "Seriously? Come on Dr D he destroys your labs on a weakly basis. And why are you surprised the Kimmie is here she is always here."

"I'm not going to let you win Drakken your plan ends here" Kim said same as always.

"ummm am I the only one who realizes that his plan is to make microwave ovens not work?" Ron asked honestly confused.

Shego raised an eye at that "that's your big plan?" she asked. "Seriously your plan to take over the world includes microwaves?" Shego sat back down and began to read a magazine.

"Grrr Shego attack!" Drakken yelled only for Shego to flip him off and keep reading.

"What's the matter Freak? too afraid I'll kick your but?" Kim taunted.

Shego was about to throw plasma at the cheerleader when Ron piped up. "Kim you shouldn't be calling her a freak" Ron admonished.

"Ron she's the villain you can't seriously be sticking up for her!" Kim shouted.

Ron sighed, walked over and sat down next to Shego before pulling out his homework. "So that makes it ok to insult someone over something they have no control over?" he asked angrily. "What's next you going to insult Felix over being a cripple?"

Everyone gaped at Ron for several seconds before Kim lost her anger "Ronald Stoppable get back over here right now and help me stop Drakken's doomsday machine!"

Ron ignored her and continued his homework "hey Shego do you know who said 'Even if tomorrow I knew the world would go to pieces, I would still plant my apple tree?'"

Shego gaped "Martin Luther King. But why are you asking me?"

Ron wrote down the answer "well I read your profile and it said you trained to be a teacher so why not ask you?"

Shego was about to reply when she cocked her head to the side "do you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" Ron asked confused.

"Something about a wise and beautiful servant" Shego murmured.

Before Ron could reply a purple portal opened up underneath Shego and she fell through. Without thinking Ron grabbed her by the wrist only to fall through as well.

...

**Shego**

Shego was bored that day when she woke up she knew it would be the same as any other day. Drakken would rant about how great his plan was. he would wait until Kim Possible showed up. He would tell Shego to fight the princess. Shego would lose because she refused to kill said princess. Drakken would run away saying she thought she was all that but she's not. The lair would explode and then the next day would be the same.

The day took an interesting turn when the buffoon walked in. Instantly Shego could tell that he was annoyed and she was proven right when he actually pointed out how stupid Drakken's plan was then he ignored the princess and did his homework, stood up for Shego when she was called a freak and even asked her for help with his homework.

Shego was pleasantly surprised by the way the buffoon was acting until she fell through a glowing portal and accidentally brought him along with her.

Shego and Ron found themselves falling on a grass lawn with smoke from an explosion surrounding them.

"Nice going Zero" a female voice shouted.

"Sh-shut up. I-i just made a sm-small mistake" a voice most likely from the Zero person shouted.

The smoke eventually cleared and Shego saw the she and Ron were surrounded by children. They all looked to be about Ron's age maybe a little younger and all of them were wearing robes.

"Who are you?" Shego growled out.

'Wow Zero summoned commoners and one of them's a green skinned freak" a red headed girl commented out loud.

Shego was about to leap at the girl ripping her throat out when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked and saw the buffoon was glaring at the girl with blue eyes. _"Wait aren't they brown?"_

"i-i just made a mistake" a pinkette girl said "Mr Colbert can I please try again?"

The buffoon let out a growl "Who are you and why did you summon us here?"

Someone, Shego saw it was a poncey looking boy let out a laugh "the commoner expects to order us around?"

The buffoon let out a feral smirk "there's nothing common about me now would someone explain why you kidnapped us? or do we have to beat it out of you?" he snarled.

Shego was impressed she had never seen the buffoon so angry before and she had to admit he was pretty threatening.

Shego could see that the buffoon was about to attack the boy if he didn't get any answers when she heard a few muttered words and both she and the buffoon passed out.

...

**Ron**

Ron woke up completely pissed. He did not know where he was or why he was here. All that Ron knew was that he and Shego had been abducted, insulted and then knocked out. He looked around to see he was in some kind of medical center with Shego in the bed next to him. Ron pulled himself out of the bed he was currently in a quickly ran over to Shego to make sure she was alright.

After a quick look Ron was reassured to see that she was ok and sleeping peacefully. _"She's very beautiful when she's asleep"_

Ron sighed and went over to the window to have a look outside. He was shocked by what he saw. There were two moons in the sky. "Well I guess we're not in Kansas any more Toto." he muttered.

The door to the medical centre opened and in walked an old man and the pinkette from before. "aaah good to see you're awake" the old man commented with a smile.

"Who are you? Where are we? and why did you bring us here?" Ron asked.

The pinkette bristled at his tone "how dare you speak to your master that way familiar" she shouted causing Shego to stir.

Ron growled these people were just so obnoxious he just wanted to punch them. "Look girl there is only one person I call master and he is not here."

"So I take it you are someone else's familiar then?" the old man asked.

Ron frowned "familiar? as in a wizards serv...OH HELL NO!" he shouted "I am not your bloody servant old man."

"nnnggh would you shut up?" Shego moaned rasing a hand to her head. Ron noticed there were white runes tattooed to her hand.

Ron growled as monkey screeches filled his ears. Without any other warning he charged the old man and grabbed him by his neck "release her now" he snarled.

The little girl puffed her chest p "she is my familiar and so are you and I will not be releasing either of you."

Ron dropped the old man and turned to the girl "What's to top me killing you to release the bond?" he asked.

"buffoon we both know you wont kill anyone and don't you dare threaten otherwise" Shego said from her bead "now will someone tell me where the hell we are?"

"Different world" Ron said to everyone's surprise "summoned here by what i expect are mages to be forced into slavery to the pinkette."

"Y-you expect me to believe we are in a different world?" Shego growled.

"Ridiculous there is only one world" the pinkette shouted "besides you should be honored to be the familiars of a noble such as I."

"Nope they are from a different world" the old man said thoughtfully.

Shego growled and everyone could see the anger rolling off of her "send us back now."

"I ummm i'm afraid we can't" the old man said nervously.

_"What if I try to summon the Lotus Blade but instead of bringing it to me. I bring myself and Shego to it" _Ron mused. Taking a deep breath and ignoring everyone around him Ron tried to sense his link to the Lotus Blade. When he found it he tried to open it up into a portal.

there was a great flash and the Lotus Blade appeared in his hands along with a note.

Stoppable-san yours and Shego-san's fate lies in the world of mages.

Good luck

Master Sensei

Ron fell to the floor with a sigh "aww man this tanks" he whined.

"Wh-where did the sword come from?" the pinkette asked in fear.

Ron looked around and noticed that everyone was staring at him in awe and fear. "Oh right this is a magical sword my master sent me" Ron said not willing to reveal anything else. With a thought he sent it back to Yamanouchi.

"I demand you tell me everything at once" the pinkette screamed.

Ron took on an air of mock seriousness. "I'm sorry but if i told you i would have to kill you" he said causing him and Shego to erupt into laughter.

"I can't believe you actually said that" Shego laughed.

"How come your not freaking out?" Ron asked confused.

"It is most likely a result of the familiar runes on her hand" the old man informed "the fact that you as you say "freaked out" is most likely because for an unknown reason the familiar runes did not form on you."

"Tell me about the sword now" the pinkette yelled "where did it go?"

"Why should I tell you?" Ron asked "according to the old man the branding did not take affect so I am not your slave" he said with a smirk.

The pinkette turned bright red. "would you mind telling us about the sword mr...?" the old man asked calmly.

"i'm Ron Stoppable and i'm afraid that I can't tell you about it as it is not my secret to tell" Ron replied politely before facing the girl "see how easy it is to ask politely?"

"Very well Mr Stoppable I will not ask about it any further. May I ask as soon as you read that note you seemed as if you accepted that you were to remain here why is that?"

"My master, Master Sensei sent a note saying that this is where I am meant to be. Sensei has never been wrong before" Ron said simply.

"Very well. By the way you can call me Old Osmand and this young lady here is Louise" Osmand told them.

"So? i've been kidnapped, branded, mind manipulated all to become a slave for the pipsqueak?" Shego finally asked.

"p-pipsqueak? H-how dare you I am your master you freak" the girl yelled.

With a flash the Lotus Blade was in Ron's hands and the blade against Louise's neck "Do not call her that again" he growled.

"Buffoon calm down i've been called worse" Shego called out.

"Doesn't mean I should let them say that to you" Ron growled but he let the sword disappear.

"H-how dare you raise your sword against a noble" Louise shrieked.

"Miss Valiere please calm down. He was only acting in anger because you insulted his friend" Osmand said reasonably.

Shego piped up before Louise could argue "can you tell us about this world yet?"

"of course my apologies" Osmand said amiably "you are in Tristan's Academy of Magic, we are in the country of Tristan which is in the Halkigenia continent. in our world there are people with the ability to use magic and these people are our ruling class the nobles."

"That's stupid" Shego interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"Being able to use magic shouldn't mean that you are a noble" Shego said "after all does magic make you smarter, kinder, wiser or a better ruler?"

"I wouldn't expect a commoner like you to understand" Louise piped in.

Shego and Ron rolled their eyes these people were certainly working on half a brain cell.

"Erm well that's the basics of it perhaps we should find you beds for the night" Osmand said.


	2. Chapter 2

Ladies and genteman boys and girls children of all ages. I present to you a chapter most of the evening in the making. Mark your callanders because you will want to tell your grandchildren about the day you read Chapter 2.

P.S. yes I had to do that. you get a cookie if you can say where i got the speach from :D

* * *

**Shego**

Shego growled as she followed her _master _down to breakfast. If it wasn't for the rune on her left hand she would have shown the girl a game called Louise goes ouch but because of the rune she just couldn't. She also found out that it stopped her walking to far away from Louise without her permission so like it or not Shego was stuck. Luckily for her that's all the rune did she did not have to obey any orders and could defend herself from abuse like this morning when Louise tried to whip her. It had taken all of Shego's will not to let her plasma powers run wild.

Shego and Louise walked into the dining area to see an amusing sight. The ponce from yesterday got slapped by two girls then started yelling at the buffoon.

"How dare you make two ladies cry" the ponce yelled. Shego just rolled her eyes _"please he was obviously cheating on them."_

"Ummm weren't they crying because you were cheating on them?" the buffoon asked confused.

"How dare a commoner like you talk to me that way. You should be on your knees begging for my forgiveness."

The buffoon ignored him sat down at one of the tables causing everyone to glare at him and helped himself to some food.

"What are you doing?" the ponce asked.

"Eating duh" the buffoon replied simply.

"A mere commoner is not worthy to eat with us nobles."

Shego walked over and sat down next to the buffoon grabbing some food "then go away" she said simply.

"Morning Shego" the buffoon said with a lop-sided grin ignoring the ponce.

"What's good?" she asked.

"Try the french toast and the cheese omelettes they seem to be the only food that is decent here" the buffoon said with a small shudder.

Shego took a few bites of her french toast before pushing it to the side "wow for a bunch of self absorbed nobles this is pretty boring food" she muttered.

"I know right" the buffoon said frowning "I'm going to see if i can get the chefs to let me cook my own meals."

"You better make some for me from now on" Shego ordered remembering the time he turned his school cafeteria into a five class restaraunt.

"What the hell are you doing?" Louise shouted.

The buffoon and Shego turned to face her "eating duh" they said simultaneously.

"She's worse than the princess" Shego muttered.

"and they make Drakken look smart" the buffoon replied back.

Shego paused and thought about it for a second before shuddering. The buffoon was right.

"Familiar get over here now" Louise shrieked. Shego just gave her the finger.

"Commoner I challenge you to a duel" the ponce shouted. Everyone paused Shego and the buffoon didn't know it but duels were very serious to the nobles.

"Denied" the buffoon said rolling his eyes.

"What are you scared?" the ponce said smirking.

"Buffoon" Shego said rubbing her head "can you please just shut him up."

The buffoon rolled his eyes "fine I need a warm up anyway" he sighed before turning to face the ponce. "What are the rules?"

The ponce puffed himself up "anything goes until either one of us surrenders, gets knocked out or dies."

"Where and when?"

"Vestri court ten minutes" the ponce said before turning around and walking away.

"You're going to die" Louise said from behind them.

The buffoon and Shego looked at each other before bursting into laughter. after a few minutes and Louise turning redder and redder the buffoon turned to Louise "ummm where is Vestri court?"

...

**Ron**

Ron was amused. he had woken up and gone to get breakfast when he noticed that the blond ponce had dropped something. After handing it back to him the ponce was slapped by two girls and the ponce blamed him. Next Ron ignored him and started having a very bland breakfast when Shego joined him and they actually talked civilly to each other no threats or anything. Then the blond ponce decided he had to duel Ron and even better people thought he would lose. He had fought Killigan, Monkey Fist, DN Amy, Drakken and Shego and countless henchmen a ponce wouldn't even harm him.

After getting directions Ron casually walked to Vestri court summoning the Lotus Blade on the way and changing it to a staff form.

"I'm surprised that you even showed up" the ponce said arrogantly.

"Well a beautiful woman told me to shut you up and i can't exact;y refuse her can I" Ron said with a smirk not noticing Shego blush.

"What? You mean that freaky green skinned bitch?" the ponce spat.

Ron growled the ponce would pay and Ron knew the perfect way to make him pay. "How about a little bet to make this interesting?" Ron smirked.

"Oh what do you have in mind commoner?"

"Every minute that this duel goes on we add twenty dollars whoever wins the duel gets all the money" Ron smirked (AN: i got no idea what they're currency is so using New Zealand Dollars as im a kiwi :D)

The ponce smirked "very well you have a bet commoner. My runic name is Guiche the Bronze so my bronze valkyries will be your opponents" with a wave of a rose shaped wand a bronze statue appeared in front of him.

Ron bowed japanese style "my name is Ron Stoppable I look forward to taking your money today."

With a yell the bronze statue charged at Ron... slowly. Ron sighed as he stepped to the side letting the valkyrie charge past him. _"This fight is going to be boring."_

Ten minutes later all Ron hard done was dodge the valkyrie and he hadn't broken a sweat.

"Fight back you coward" yelled Guiche.

"Yeah Stoppable kick his ass or are you trying to draw the fight out or something?" Shego yelled.

Ron just smirked and nodded causing Shego to erupt into laughter at what he was doing.

"Fine i'll just have to end this now" the ponce yelled and six more golems appeared.

Ron rolled his eyes. _"Sure they are strong but they are just so damn slow."_

Forty five minutes later Ron got bored and decided to end it With a quick leap he landed on a Valkyrie. He then bashed it's head in with his staff and jumped to another Valkyrie and repeated what he did. In twenty seconds all of the valkyries were destroyed.

"Do you give up?" Ron asked casually.

."I refuse to lose to a commoner" the ponce yelled and charged Ron. Only for Ron to sidestep and kick him in the balls making him fall to the ground in pain. With a kick to the temple Guiche was unconscious and Ron had won.

"So how much did I win?" he asked facing the crowd.

"One thousand one hundred and twenty dollars" a blue haired girl reading a book replied without looking up.

Ron smirked "I think I actually like it here" he murmured as shego walked over to him.

"My turn Stoppable" she announced with an evil smirk. _"Mommy"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Shego**

Shego smirked, oh how she loved to scare the buffoon like that. But she had to admit to herself he was very easily able to toy with that ponce and his Valkyries maybe he was holding back normally. Maybe Monkey Fist wasn't crazy after all. _"Or at least crazy about Stoppable."_

"What's the matter Stoppable are you scared?" Shego asked smirking.

the buffoon gulped nervously backing away "y-yes you don't really want to fight do you Shego?" he asked nervously.

Before Shego could say anything a bust red head attached herself to the buffoon "Darling just doesn't want to hurt you. Isn't that right darling?" she cooed.

"Oh really? Are you scared that you will hurt me is that it?" Shego growled dangerously.

"Of course he is" the busty red head said.

"NO!" the buffoon shouted. "I'm scared you'll hurt me."

"Come now darling you can be honest" busty said.

Shego turned to her "who the hell are you anyway?" she growled.

"I'm Kirche the Ardent flame mage and darling's beloved" she said proudly.

The buffoon looked at the two woman before leaping behind the blue haired one with a muffled "help."

Shego smirked "fire's not so hot besides even the buffoon can do better than a tramp like you."

"You're just jealous the darling likes me better" Kirche replied.

"Heh, who cares what the buffoon thinks I am out of his league" Shego growled.

"Oh?" Kirche smirked "then you won't care if I ask who he think's is more beautiful then?"

"Go ahead" Shego growled getting really pissed off.

"Oh darling" Kirche called "who do you think is more beautiful? Me or this old freak?"

Shego stiffened but before she could punch Kirche repeatedly the buffoon growled out. "Don't call her a freak. Besides Shego is more beautiful than you will ever be."

_"He thinks i'm beautiful?" _Shego thought blushing a little bit.

"Your just scared because she will hurt you if you say otherwise but don't worry i'll protect you from the freak" Kirche said obliviously.

"And what is going on here?" Professor Colbert asked walking through the students.

"Professor Colbert" Louise piped up "Kirche tried to fight with my familiar and was harassing the commoner."

Professor Colbert surveyed everyone before replying. "Considering he was able to beat Guiche very easily it is obvious to me that he is not a commoner" he smirked.

"B-but Professor he can't do magic" Louise shouted.

"And yet he beat a mage easily is that common?" Shego drawled.

"W-well no" Louise blushed.

Colbert faced the buffoon "and would you mind explaining how it is that you beat Guiche in a duel?"

"I um hit him?" the buffoon said nervously still hiding behind the bluenette.

"But you moved so gracefully" someone shouted.

"Well I just know a little bit of martial arts" the buffoon muttered.

Colbert nodded before grabbing the buffoon and walking him away "mind telling me a bit more?"

"What were you thinking?" Louise hissed "don't start a fight with Kirche she's a mage you don't stand a chance."

Shego rolled her eyes and walked away saying over her shoulder "you said the same thing about the buffoon and he won."

...

**Ron**

Ron walked into the room with a smirk. Seeing the students lounged around on the chairs he casually walked up to shego and handed her a plate of cheese omelet "here you go sorry I couldn't make dinner last night I was busy."

"What are you doing here buffoon?" Shego asked taking the plate and eagerly digging in.

Ron's smirk grew bigger "where else would a teacher be but a classroom?"

Everyone paused before Louise started yelling "why should we stay here and be taught by a mere commoner of all things?"

Ron rolled his eyes and casually walked over to the blackboard and wrote an equation on it. "Who here can understand this equation?" he asked.

Only two hand's rose one was Shego's and the other was the bluenette from the day before.

Ron nodded "this is why you are being taught by a commoner where I am from this is basic."

"Darling you're so smart" Kirche gushed only to be ignored.

"So what's the point of it then?" a random boy sneered.

"This is an equation that states if a lever is a certain length it can lift up to a certain weight it is actually pretty useful" Ron informed him.

"Why do we need that when we can just use magic?"

"Very well who is an excellent wind mage in the class?" Ron asked politley. The bluenette raised her hand "very well ummm miss...?"

"Tabitha" she said quietly.

"Ok Tabitha can you please come up here and lift this desk of mine into the air?"

Tabitha nodded her head and silently walked to the front of the class and with a wave of her staff the desk lifted into the air before settling down again.

"Good" Ron clapped "can you do it one more time?"

Tabitha nodded and went to wave her staff only for Ron to reach out and quickly snatch it out of her hands. "Well are you going to lift the desk?" he asked innocently.

"Can't" Tabitha replied shaking her head.

Ron grinned "and that's my point exactly if you lose or break your wands or staffs then your magic is useless you should always learn alternative means."

the class grumbled but started to copy down the equation all except for Louise. "you uncouth barbarian how dare you steal someone's staff?" she yelled.

Ron rolled his eyes and handed Tabitha back her staff "you call me a barbarian when you kidnapped two people from their home and tried to enforce slavery on them that seem's pretty barbaric to me."

Louise growled pulleed out her wand and yelled "fireball."

Instead of a fireball and explosion of nothing hit Ron dead on the chest sending him flying into the wall.

"Stoppable." Darling." Shego and Kirche yelled at the same time.

"-cough cough- Shego I never knew you cared" Ron said pulling himself to his feet.

"If you die who else will make me breakfast" Shego huffed.

Ron gave a knowing smirk and turned to Louise "see what I mean. Instead of using words and a reasonable argument you immediatley attack me. You are lucky that i'm used to explosions or I would be seriously injured and you would be expelled for injuring a teacher" Ron growled.

"You insulted me" Louise growled out.

"And you insulted me. The only difference is I did not attack you" Ron pointed out.

"But I'm a noble and you're just a commoner."

"And what is the difference between a noble and a commoner?" Ron asked.

Louise put on a look of pride "us nobles have magic and thus are superior."

Ron burst into laughter at that "seriously you actually believe that? I mean yesterday I proved that your magic can be beaten. Today I proved that it is easy for you to lose access to your magic. I asked a knowledge based question and only three people knew the answer two of us are commoners. You attack people and challenge them to duels when you don't get your way. Exactly how are you better? You aren't any smarter, kinder or wiser and your magic can be beaten."

Everyone stared at Ron in shock besides Shego who was surprised at his logic and ability to outwit the girl so easily.

Louise let out a yell of fury and screamed "EXPLOSION. EXPLOSION. EXPLOSION. EXPLOION." repeatedly over and over again aiming at Ron.

Ron let out a scream of pain with each explosion and they only stopped because Shego jumped in the way.

"Stop it you're going to kill him" she screamed.

"Don't tell me what to do you stupid familiar" Louise yelled.

"Shego stop" Ron yelled.

"She almost killed you and you want me to stop?" Shego asked furiously.

Ron walked forward and everyone gasped at the sight his clothes had been destroyed and underneath was a body covered in cuts, burns, and scars very few were recent and there was not an inch of his torso that was unaffected. "I AM GOING TO SAY THIS ONLY ONCE VALIERE" Ron thundered dangerously. "IF YOU CAST ANOTHER SPELL AGAINST SOMEONE IN MY PRESENCE I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER. YOU ARE THE WORST KIND OF PERSON. YOU ALMOST KILLED SOMEONE OVER YOUR STUPID PRIDE."

"B-but y-you insulted me" Louise stammered weakly.

"No" Ron sneered "I just told you that magic does not make you special at all."

Everyone stared at Ron in shock. "Class dismissed" he yelled "now get out."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry for the long update of this and sorry for the short chapter but yeah.  
also on another note my computer is completley fucked but cause i love you guys so much i am now writing at an internet cafe after putting 100 on my account so i should be sweet until i get a new comp

* * *

**Shego**

Shego was shocked when that morning Ron came and announced that they were going shopping. She was more shocked when he told her that the reason was to buy her a weapon so she wouldn't have to use her powers as it would be a good idea to keep them hidden. She glared at him when he said that but calmed down when he pointed out that everyone thought she was defenseless and would not have their guard up while attacking her.

"So where did you get the money to afford a sword?" Shego asked as they walked the long road to town. It had been easy enough to get Louise to let Shego go, all Ron had to do was glare at her and she caved.

"I got payed by that annoying ponce when he woke up and realised he lost the bet" Ron smirked.

"We may just make a villain of you yet" Shego grinned.

...

After a few hours of walking the two came to a weapon shop and decided to look around. It was a pathetic shop. Oh it was clean and had many weapons available but Shego could tell by looking at them that they were made for show and not use.

The two were about to leave when a voice called out. "Sister is that you? It must have been centuries."

Turning around Shego and Ron looked for the source of the voice only to see a barrel full of old swords. One of the rustiest of the swords started to move and it then spoke. "Sister it's me Derf don't you remember me?"

"Is that sword calling you sister?" Ron asked in shock.

"i...don't...know" Shego muttered.

"Nah i'm not calling the green lass sister. I'm talking to Lotus on your back" Derf replied as if it was obvious.

Shego looked around but neither of them had anything on their backs. "What are you talking about?"

Ron looked shocked and looked very uncomfortable. "I don't know what you are talking about" he obviously lied.

Derf sighed. _"How can a sword sigh? Wait how can a sword talk? Oh right magic. Stupid Magic." _"Look lass just pick me up and you will see something amazing." he ordered.

Still shocked and not thinking properly Shego reached out and grabbed the sword by the hilt.

Instantly the brand on Shego's hand light up and her hand felt as if it was on fire. As a reflex to the pain she lit up her hands with her green plasma. She watched in fascination as the pain disappeared and her brand turned the same green as her plasma was. She also watched as Derf grew in size until he was the size of a Greatsword and his blade light up with her plasma as well.

Before they could say anything Ron and Shego heard a loud thump and turned to find that the shopkeeper had passed out.

"So lass I guess you are the one to wield me now" the sword said almost grinning.

"What are you?" Ron and Shego asked simultaneously.

The sword seemed to puff it's self up. "I am the magical sword Derflinger brother to Lotus over there. It has been several centuries since I have been used so I may not remember what I can do but I do know that I was never made to grow larger or to be covered in green fire. You must be a very powerful lass and it would be great fun to travel with you."

"And what if I don't want to travel with you?" Shego asked.

"Awww come on lass" Derf seemed to pout. "I'm a magical talking sword that is centuries old how could you not want to travel with me."

"He does have a point" Ron said grinning wide.

When Shego looked at Ron she noticed something different. He had a white katana strapped to his back. Shego recognized it as the sword that he magically summoned before. _"How did I not notice that before? Wait does Stoppable know magic? Didn't Monkey Fist once mention something about some monkey powers or something?"_

_..._

**Ron**

Ron's day was going surprisingly well. When he first woke up he went and acquired his bet money from the ponce who left with a few bruises. He then decided to take Shego shopping for a weapon of some-kind as he didn't think it would be a good idea for the mages to know she can throw plasma. And then they ran into a talking sword that reacted to Shego's plasma and was somehow related to the Lotus Blade. And now Shego was looking at the Lotus Blade even though it should be invisible.

"So Stoppable mind telling me about that sword on your back?" Shego asked curiously.

"Um well it's sort of a secret" on said nervously backing away.

The sword Derf started to whisper to Shego before she finally nodded "deal" she announced.

_"I'm going to regret this."_

"She is my sister known as the Lotus Blade or Lotus for short. We were made by a godly smith several eons ago. She has the power to change form at will and can turn invisible. Though she will only work as a sword for someone with Mystical Monkey Powers anyone else who tried to use her would end up killing themselves" Derf announced to Shego's shock.

"What he said" Ron mumbled looking for an escape route.

"So when were you going to tell me that you had powers?" Shego asked glaring at Ron.

Ron gulped "ummm well I was asked to keep it secret."

"Who else knows?"

"Just Monkey Fist and a few others who I am sworn to secrecy about" Ron said.

Shego paused. "You haven't told the princess?" she asked shocked.

"No I haven't told anyone. Everyone who knows found out on their own" he said pressing himself up against a wall.

"Lass you're scaring the poor lad" Derf piped up.

Shego smirked. "Good he should be scared" she then turned and faced Ron. "And you. We are stuck in a different world surrounded by mages. You are to tell me EVERYTHING about your powers at once" Shego growled.


End file.
